


Comfort

by Arztwolf



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf





	Comfort

Periodically Black Hat would sneak into Flug's room and crawl into bed beside him so stealthily Flug wouldn't wake up till he'd snuggled up to him.   
"Boss," Flug moaned as he wrapped his arms around him, "It's okay, I've got you."  
Black Hat, usually in tears, would bury his face in Flug's shirt as Flug stroked his back. Neither would say a thing as Black Hat's hiccuping sobs turned into the slow deep breaths of sleep, his head resting on Flug's chest. By morning Black Hat would be gone, leaving Flug to wake up a sleeping 5.0.5 who'd been unaware of their demonic bosses presence in the small space they shared.


End file.
